The Plot of Atrocita
by Noxibus
Summary: After Ash gets turned back into a Pikachu, this time not by Lily, and wakes up in the Pokemon World and finds that his friends got turned into Pokemon too, he sets out to find out why he and his friends was sent here. But it would be easier if the Pokemon there didn't have a grudge against humans. AAML
1. Chapter One - Change of Reflection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon all rights go to Game Freak; this is similar to the Mystery Dungeon Explorers series, however I do not own that either. The only I own is this Fan fiction and it's plot.**

**Even more notes (when are you going to finish lady!) (sorry) (people start throwing popcorn at me) (Sad-face****): I might even make this into Mystery Dungeon game also! Once again **

**Rated T**

**Prologue**

I blinked multiple time as the shadowy creature towered over me. By now I had fallen to the ground, trying to plead the Pokémon of mercy.

Not for me. But for the sake of humankind and all Pokémon.

_"No please! You can't do this!" _I yelped in agony.

The monstrous thing narrowed its eyes at me. Then it did the thing that would sicken me most.

It laughed.

_"Did you really think I would stop because _you_ told me to? I think not." _

When it stopped laughing at my pitiful pleads, it focused its energy to cause me pain.

I writhed in the air like a slithering Seviper.

_"No! Let us settle this like civil Pokémon!" _I gasped.

It dropped me harshly to the ground.

_"My plan is not civil. Therefore, we cannot settle this civilly." _  
Iknew it was not civil. I only wish I had known sooner.

The plan that it had schemed had come from its hatred to other Pokémon and humans.

Nothing could be done.

I was losing strength as he cackled, sapping energy away from me. His darkness shadowed over me, taking me to what he called "The world of **Darkness**".  
I was losing hope until I saw something peculiar. My vision was cloudy, so I couldn't really see what it was, but, I recognized three shapes… and one very tiny shape. Four in all.

I set loose my last spark of power, hope.

My eyes grew heavier and heavier.

I shut my eyes completely, for I knew I was headed for.

The sinking feeling overcame me as I grew more and more anxious. I was headed to "The World of Darkness".

Chapter One: The Appearance of a Pokémon

"Oh no! Please wake up!"  
I tilted my head up. My eyes widened as I saw Pikachu. Talking to me?

That's not even possible!

And the same size as me!

No, Pikachu must've turned into a giant Pokémon!

Why is it that I have to go through another set of giant Pokémon?

I reached my hand out to pull myself up.

I stared at my hand.

No wait, paw.

It was a Pikachu paw!

What, so I'm some Pikachu mutant now?

This had to be some weird dream!

I urgently got up and raced to a nearby lake.

What, this lake was a pond!

The trees seemed larger also… A horrible feeling went through me.

I tried to brush it off, but when I got to the lake I saw the strangest thing.

A Pikachu, looking right back at me!

My heart started beating so fast it hurt.

I started shaking, "Oh no, no, no! This can't be! I TURNED INTO A PIKACHU!" I screamed.

"Whoa, calm yourself Ash," A voice said. I whirled around; it was the Pikachu that woke me up.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked slowly.

"I have known your name for years, don't you remember Ash? I'm Pikachu, YOUR Pikachu in fact." Pikachu replied.

I stared at the Pikachu for a long time, "You can't be my Pikachu, the Pikachu I've known couldn't talk." I said.

"Well look for yourself? You've been turned into a Pikachu right? So wouldn't you be able to understand a Pokémon if you were a Pokémon?" Pikachu replied.

I sighed, I guess that was right, but I still needed some answers, Why was I turned into a Pokémon? When was I turned into a Pokémon? Where was I? And who or what turned me into a Pokémon? I strained my memory to remember what happened.

Then it struck me, when I was a human I was traveling with Brock and Misty, then we saw an enormous shadow, then there was a blinding flash of light.

Then another thing hit me, "Where is Brock and Misty?" I asked the Pikachu.

"Oh, I'm so sorry but I actually don't know…" Pikachu replied nervously.

"Oh, that's all right," I said, but actually I was pretty disappointed.

I started to think, Misty was the first one to hit my mind. Where would you usually find Misty?

Her favorite Pokémon type was water so- "That's it!" I yelled jumping up; Pikachu backed away, "What?" He said.

"I know where to find Misty," I replied, Pikachu's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "You did, really? Where?" Pikachu replied.

"Didn't you find me right next to you when you woke up? I mean the last thing I would want is for you to get separated, so since Misty loves water type Pokémon so much we should find her by a lake or pond or anything with water in it," I said excitedly.

"Well you've got a point but the pond over there didn't have Misty near it." Pikachu said glumly, "Do you seriously think that's the _only _pond in this world?" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Oh, uh, never mind." Pikachu said clearly embarrassed "Well come on then! Let's get a move on!" I said anxiously.

And we both started running as fast as we could, looking for the nearest lake.

Meanwhile while Ash and Pikachu were looking for Misty three other "Pokémon" were having the same problem. Jessie woke up when a large leaf fell on her face; she got up and looked around. _Maybe we got blasted off again by those twerps,_ she thought, then she saw Meowth, which his face was facing the ground.

She was about to shake him awake when she heard a snoring noise.

Jessie turned around, it was a Growlithe, but the strange thing was that it had a few blue stripes on it.

This time she actually started shaking Meowth, hard, "MEOWTH GET YOUR LAZY HEAD UP AND STOP TAKING a CAT-NAP!" she bellowed.

That woke up Meowth, he was about to use a powerful Fury Swipes on Jessie when he suddenly stopped and froze, his eyes widening.

"Whoa, Jessie I never knew you were a Pokémon in disguise, or did you somehow shrink to a cat Pokémon size?" He said slowly, Jessie started thinking Meowth was crazy, having hallucination, or just playing a trick on her.

"Umm, Meowth? Are you OK?" Jessie asked.  
"Of course, I'm better then I have ever been," Meowth replied dreamily. Jessie heard another snore; all this talking with Meowth distracted her from her plans!

"Meowth? Do you see that Growlithe over there?" Jessie hissed to Meowth. Meowth nodded.  
"I'm going to steal it! Now give me a net!" Jessie said.

Meowth handed her an electric net which he got from thin air.

Jessie slowly crept up behind the sleeping Growlithe and threw the net over it. Once the net touched the Growlithe it automatically electrocuted the poor Pokémon.

Growlithe woke up yelping in pain.

Jessie started dragging the Growlithe to Meowth; strangely it was much harder to drag the net with Growlithe in it despite how small the Pokémon was.

That was when the strangest thing that ever was in Jessie's life happened.

The Pokémon she was dragging talked.

"Help! Please stop it! It hurts!" The Pokémon yelled.

Jessie stopped dragging the net and turned to the Pokémon her eyes opened wide. The voice she heard was so familiar; it sounded exactly like the person she was thinking about; the Growlithe had green eyes, just like-

"James?" Jessie asked her voice shaking.

Growlithe stopped trying to free itself and looked up. "Jessie?" He said quietly.

Jessie gasped, she could not believe it.

One of her best friends she known so long was turned into a Pokémon? But then James shook his head saying "No, Jessie is a human being, not a Pokémon," Jessie stared.

_James lost it too, I'm a human being! NOT a Pokémon! Can't he see that! _"James can't you see?

"I'm a human! Do you have hallucination like Meowth? Did it spread?" Jessie shrieked.

"Jessie go look around. Don't the trees seem bigger? Don't Meowth and I look bigger?" James asked. Then James started rolling on the ground hitting himself

"I must be having hallucination. Just like Jessie said! It's impossible for a human to turn into a Pokémon!" James cried. Then he suddenly stopped and got up and said,

"But there are still many mysteries in the Pokémon world. Unless we are in a different planet!"

Then he started rolling on the ground again.

Jessie started walking over to a strangely big puddle and looked at it.

She saw blue eyes and she still had her earrings.

But the most intriguing thing of it all was there was Purrlion in her reflection.

Jessie gasped, tripped, and then fell face first in the puddle.

_James was right I really did get turned into a Pokémon. Unless it was just a mask, _Then she touched her face she saw her hands which were paws and then she jumped right up.

Screaming and rolling on the ground along with James (Who was screaming 'I GOT TURNED INTO A GROWLITHE! MY OWN POKÉMON!')

"You guys! Shut up and calm down! Throwing a tantrum won't help us!" Meowth yelled.

I suddenly stopped, "What's wrong Ash?" Pikachu asked.

I just shook my head, so we kept on walking. Then I stopped again, I could sense something which Pikachu obviously could not.

Suddenly the world turned dim _W what's_ _going on? _I thought.

I saw a small light on the ground in front of me, then a golden thread like light shot out of it and when through the path of trees almost like trying to lead me there.

The world brighten up and Pikachu was staring at me "Seriously Ash you look like you've seen a Gengar." Pikachu asked with concern, "But didn't you just see that?" I said surprised.

"See what?" Pikachu replied titling his head in confusion. _Did Pikachu not see it or what? No, no one would be able to not see that. It was so bright, and the dimness did not help any better._

I thought, "Nothing, my eyes were just playing tricks on me." I said to Pikachu. Pikachu just shrugged and asked where we should go now.

I remembered the bright lights path, "This way," I said pointing at the path of trees.

Pikachu nodded and we walked through it.

While we were walking my mind was racing about it.

What if the light was a trap?

What if someone was trying to capture or even worse, kill me?

What if- "Hey Ash look!" Pikachu yelled suddenly to me.

I whirled around. It was a- "It's a Purrloin!" Pikachu said excitedly.

I stared at the Purrloin. It looked completely normal, except the fact that it was wearing two gleaming green earrings and it had piercing blue eyes.

The Purrloin looked frightened of us and it ran off into the woods. Then the same the same thing happened before came to me.

The world was dark again but this time the golden light was on the Purrloin. It turned bright again before I could figure out what was going on.

I sat there stunned while Pikachu was talking.

"You know how weird it is seeing a Unova Pokémon in the Sinnoh region.

It's even weirder to see on with earrings, it probably stole them. And for the blue eyes it's probably just a DNA thing," He said. Then he saw my perplexed face.

"Aha, you look the same like before. There _is _something wrong with you!" Pikachu said.

I sighed; I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep it any longer.

So I explained everything.

Pikachu stared at me in shock. For the fiftieth time it seemed he said "Once again are you-"but then he was cut off by me "THE ANSWERE IS I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! IF YOU ASK ME THAT AGAIN I SWEAR I'M GONNA PUKE UP MY LUNCH!" I screamed.

"But its 10:00 in the morning, and we didn't even have breakfast!" Pikachu said then he hit me in the back of the head.

"Ow." I said, and then I remembered.

"Oh crap, THE PURRLOIN IT'S GETTING AWAY!" and we both got off our butts and started running as fast as we could through the path that Purrloin went through.

Luckily we weren't sitting down for that long because we saw Purrloin's sleek body running in front of us.

Purrloin must have heard us and it had fear in its eye's.

Purrloin started running faster and we struggled to keep up, eventually we came out to a clearing.

Pikachu and I stopped to look around.

The Purrloin had disappeared and I when I turned around I saw a magnificent site.

It was a huge waterfall and its water was falling into a roaring river.

There was mist rising from it giving a rainbow reflection, the mist reminded me of Misty and- "Ash look! There's a Pokémon stranded in the middle of the river!" Pikachu yelled and pointed.

Sure enough there was a Pokémon on a rock surrounded by the roaring river. I looked even more closely.

It was a Torchic, but it had the same hair style and eyes as Misty "Pikachu!" I said "That's not any old Pokémon! That's Misty!"

**HAHA! Cliffhanger! Well sorta :P I will update at a random time so keep checking so I get more views :D**


	2. Chapter Two - Together Forever

**I'm sorry for VERY late update, we switched computers and I like to finish chapters quickly so I won't leave people waiting, so the computer with all the finished chapters got erased so I had to wait until I recovered everything. I also reread this chapter a few times then deleted the entire thing and rewrote it because I didn't see that Ash's POV (Point of View) was good so I really got better with his POV. Once again I'm sorry about late update!**

**Disclaimer: What a waste of space, ugh, I don't own Pokémon, if I did why would I be writing on this site? I would get my butt up and start making an animation with more Ashchu.**

Chapter Two: The First Battle

"W-what? Misty?" Pikachu stuttered and I nodded.

I didn't see anything to be able to get Misty to shore, she was a fire type and they can't swim in water without getting a painful experience, the current of the water was to powerful so it would be near impossible for me or Pikachu to swim through it, and we didn't have any rope or anything to throw to her.

I groaned, now what should we do? But then the earth started to shake.

"AHH! EARTHQUAKE!" I screamed and started to run around panicking.

Actually, it wasn't an earthquake; a huge wave came out of the water and smashed me and Pikachu, nearly knocking us out.

I then saw the source of the 'earthquake'.

It was a Gyrados, a HUGE one in fact, bigger than normal ones, probably, I dunno, like 30 feet or roughly that. The Gyrados's eyes were also misted looking.

Misty let out a small scream of fright for Gyrados were the only water type Pokémon she were afraid of and this one was no exception.

The Gyrados looked like it wanted to attack us and Pikachu got into position and I imitated him.

Despite the Gyrados was huge it was extremely fast and it fired a Hydro Pump at me and it hit drowning me with a huge amount of water and slamming me to the ground.

I didn't even know how to use attacks! Why did an extremely powerful Gyrados be my first opponent?

Pikachu knew what to do though and he used a Thunderbolt on the Gyrados and it scored a hit on it.

But the Thunderbolt barely did a thing! Gyrados kept on attacking anyways, but it was only aiming for me!

I got burnt by its Fire Blast but then I was electrocuted by its Thunder and paralyzed by it, then I was blasted by its Hydro Pump again. Ugh, this is really painful and-OW! Me and Pikachu got crushed by that wave from Surf again so Pikachu was taking heavy damage too (not as much as me though).

The Gyrados knocked Pikachu down with a Slam until he fell to the ground not moving and then Gyrados turned to me.

It started to charge some huge orangish, white, and reddish colored orb in its mouth and then I realized that was a Hyper Beam! Well the Gyrados fired it and it was a HUGE beam of energy that shot towards me. Normally, I would run away but this time I couldn't move because I was _still_ paralyzed by Thunder. I shut my eyes waiting for the fatal blast to destroy me.

There was a scream suddenly, not from me but someone else. My eyes flew open and saw that Pikachu was in front of me, he shielded his body for me! I already felt my eyes watering up. Pikachu fell to the ground and Gyrados slammed Pikachu into a jagged rock with its tail.

I ran over to Pikachu, he was bleeding in the chest (where the Hyper Beam hit him) and there was literally a hole in there, a large one in fact. He also cracked his skull when he hit the rock head-first. He wasn't moving either. So that must mean…

I broke down into a sob, grr, that stupid Gyrados! Why was it attacking us!? And it's a _murder_ it killed one of my best friends! What did we even do to it?!

I turned back to the idiotic Gyrados, man; he was going to pay…

I could only see hatred in my eyes, so it practically blinded me with it and all I was thinking about was getting revenge on the stupid Gyrados.

Well the Gyrados could see that and fired a Hydro Pump at me! I didn't even bother dodging it, even though I got hit by it I didn't even get blasted back.

Suddenly, I had a weird feeling inside of me; it was like electricity was building up or something, which was weird because I didn't even know any electric attacks.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Gyrados slowly powered up another Hydro Pump, except this one was larger than the last. And then he fired it. The electrical thing inside of me continued to build up and right when the Hydro Pump was about to hit me I released the electricity which traveled upwards through the Hydro Pump into Gyrados's mouth.

Gyrados lets out a roar of pain.

You see, Gyrados have extremely thick scales which barely anything can get through, but to every strength there has to be a weakness, no matter how powerful. And this weak spot was the mouth, which is unprotected by the scales and leads inside the body so it hurts 4x more!

Gyrados fell to the ground causing another small earthquake its mouth singing. I glared at the Gyrados and I was breathing heavily. I gave the Gyrados one last dirty look and then I rushed back to Pikachu. Pikachu was dead, I had to accept that.

But I couldn't! What about all the adventures we went through? All those times fighting bad guys, rescuing people and Pokémon, meeting legendaries, new people, and Pokémon?! I can't accept it all ends here in one big crash! Me turning into a Pokémon along with some of my friends could lead to a huge adventure, we could be fighting bad guys, rescuing Pokémon and people, meeting new Pokémon, new people, and legendaries in this adventure! That's an adventure that I can't do without Pikachu.

A tear slid down my cheek and fell onto Pikachu. The second the tear fell onto Pikachu a light blue light shot down from the sky and hit Pikachu! I backed away and the light vanished as soon as it came. I looked back at Pikachu who was somehow fully healed, breathing, and moving! Pikachu let out a moan and they he slowly opened his eyes.

Tears of joy escaped from my eyes now and I ran over to him and hugged him.

Misty was crying too, from the emotional scene of course.

After a few minutes of hugging him I finally let go. Pikachu looked behind me and saw the unconscious Gyrados.

"Whoa, you defeated that thing? Well it got what it deserved," Pikachu said and then we both laughed.

"Come on, let's go rescue Misty!" I said and we walked over to the river. (Stepping on Gyrados of course).

Once again we faced the same problem from before. How were we going to get across this?!

"Hmm, Any ideas?" I said and Pikachu shook his head.

"Misty? Do you have any?"

"Actually, yes I do, how about you get water Pokémon to swim you across?" Misty replied and I face-palmed myself for not thinking about that.

"Good idea but where are we going to get a water Pokémon?" Pikachu asked and Misty shrugged.

"Maybe I could do it?" said a voice and we turned to see the same Gyrados that attacked us.

Except he looked different, he was smaller, eyes not misted anymore and now a bright blue color, and he didn't look like he wanted to attack us.

_Is he trying to trick us? _I thought but it didn't look like that.

"Just climb on and I'll bring you to your friend,"

I hesitated but then I climbed on Pikachu did the same.

"Also, what am I doing here? I thought I was helping a Meowth, a Growlithe, and a Purloin go to an island?" Gyrados said.

And then Gyrados started to swim through the treacherous waters.

Misty let out a sigh of relief when we finally swam back and got to shore with her.

Gyrados handed something to me, it was a shell, but if you shook the item it rang.

"That's a Shell Bell; ring it when you need me! My name is Whirlpool by the way," Whirlpool said before diving back into the water.

I looked at the Shell Bell before putting it in an invisible pocket somehow.

"Alright all we have to do is find Brock," Misty said and we both nodded.

"But this place is huge! He can be anywhere!" Pikachu said.

As if on cue a cry went through the air.

"HELP ME!"

"I think we already found him," I said and we all ran off to the direction the cry came from.

We got there pretty quickly and we saw a Herdier hanging off a cliff's edge. Wait, not a normal Herdier, a shiny one! And it sounded like it was Brock.

We grabbed his paws and pulled him back up here.

"Thank you, I thought I was done for it, hey, where did you get that hat?" Brock asked recognizing the hat I was wearing.

"Wait, no way, you got turned into a Pikachu again?!" and I nodded.

"Where is Misty then?"

"I'm right here," Misty said and Brock's eyes widened and he began to gape.

"W-what? Talking Pokémon?"

Pikachu randomly pulled out a mirror and gave it to Brock.

"No! I have been turned into a shiny Herdier! But I think the girls are going to fall for me now!" Brock smirked and we all sweatdropped.

"Damn that stupid, traitor Gyrados!" Jessie snapped dragging the nearly unconscious James out of the water.

Meowth crawled out to but he wasn't paying attention on how wet he was, his mind was on something else.

"I never thought that swimming would be so painful," James groaned and started shaking all the water off him and the water droplets landed on Jessie, and she glared at James. Maybe she would take her anger out on him.

Jessie checked to see if her necklace was still there, yup, it was. Jessie's necklace was a cat-like Pokémon, except it had two different kinds of wings, a gemstone on its forehead, and a bunch of different stuff on its body.

"It said that it would take us to this island, but when we were halfway there it decided to attack us and then abandon us in the middle of the ocean!" Jessie said angrily.

"Lake you mean, not ocean," Meowth corrected but that was the wrong thing to do because that got Jessie even madder (if that were possible).

"Whatever!" Jessie snapped at Meowth.

"At least we got to the island we were trying to go to," James said.

"I still can't believe why that stupid Gyrados attacked us!" Jessie howled.

"I don't think it was doing it on purpose! I think it was possessed or something, I mean did you see its eyes? It turned from blue to white! Someone was controlling it, that's the only explanation why it would attack us," Meowth said.

"What makes you think that?" Jessie scoffed.

"I can sense it because I'm a Pokémon," Meowth said.

"Yeah, but WE'RE POKÉMON TOO!" Jessie shouted and got her paper fans out.

"I mean born as a Pokémon!" Meowth said quickly.

Jessie whacked Meowth and he scratched her back, soon it was a full blown war, James got dragged into it also, but surprisingly he stopped the war by learning and using a Flamethrower on everyone.

Jessie and Meowth cried in pain and jumped back into the water to cool off.

"Wow, I didn't know I could use attacks!" James said excitedly.

"I need to learn attacks to hurt you James!" Jessie snapped and James ran off into the forest with Jessie on his tail and Meowth chasing after both of them muttering stuff.

Miles above the ground was a tower, with a bunch of bird Pokémon in it flying in and out of it.

A Pidgeot looked up at the sky seeing dark clouds building up, "Weird, it feels like this lightning storm was created by a Pokémon attack, which isn't a good thing," it said.

A Skarmory appeared behind the Pidgeot. The Skarmory looked completely normal except for the anklet it had on its foot, and the charm was the same thing as Jessie's.

"I feel the same," Skarmory said and then it turned to Pidgeot, "Go out and look for the Pokémon that caused it, you'll be able to sense the electricity coming from this Pokémon and if it matches the lightning storm's catch it and bring it here, I'll send some more bird Pokémon to go with you so when they get here tell them about this,"

Pidgeot nodded.

**Alright! End of Chapter 2! Why was Gyrados attacking them and only aiming for Ash? You still got a bunch of chapters to go :P. And if you're wondering about the symbol on the anklet and the necklace I'm going to reveal that soon. I'm also accepting OC Pokémon and OC Pokémon Exploration, Rescue, Adventure, etc Teams for next chapter and please Read and Review ^.^.**


	3. Chapter Three - From a Bird's Eye

Chapter 3: From a Bird's Eye

**Hiya people! I'm back with a new chapter! No OCs yet unfortunately, but maybe there will be some later! Anyways let's get on with the chapter :D!**

**Disclaimer: Yup, I own it all :D, all the Pokémon games, anime, manga, books, and toys are mine :D! –Police men corner me into wall with guns pointing at me- Fine! I don't own that all! All I own is this fanfiction, some new characters, Misty as a Torchic, Brock as a Herdier, Jessie as a Purloin, and James as a Growlithe! I also own this storyline.**

* * *

"We have been walking for hours Ash Ketchum!" Misty snapped at me.

"Yeah, I sure am hungry," Brock sighed his stomach growling.

"And look at the clouds! It looks like it going to be a really bad storm tonight," Pikachu said some of his electricity leaking out because of the storm.

"I'm sure it will be fine!" I said.

As if on cue it started to rain and it was a downpour within seconds.

"Oh yes, it will be fine," Misty said sarcastically but I could tell she was in a lot of pain because she was a fire type.

"Let's find shelter, quick," I said.

"I think I already found some," Brock said and pointed towards a cave.

We all ran inside of it. It was freezing cold in the cave but it was dry at least.

We had to start a fire and we all looked at Misty.

"Err, how do you use fire attacks?" she said and me and Pikachu sweatdropped.

Brock had an idea though, "I once did research on that, you see all attacks are only activated by instinct right?" and we all nodded but the he shook his head, "Wrong, it is true that they are usable by instinct but they are sometimes activated by IQ which is why sometimes when a Pokémon levels up they learn attacks, you see, when a Pokémon battles it gain experience points, those come from when your IQ rises when you get even more experience and then when your IQ gets high enough you will level up, while your IQ gets higher it will eventually allow you to learn new moves coming from all the experience you had, when you use TMs and HMs they will activate even more IQ cells to learn attacks you usually don't use in your life, same goes for Egg Moves, depending on the parent Pokémon it can send some its IQ and have you receive it, which will allow moves to be passed onwards," Brock drew a breath and then continued.

"But there is something even more important than IQ which allows attacks to be activated, this thing is your soul image, your soul image reflects all what happened in your life and causes memory, which is how you gain experience points by seeing other Pokémon use attacks, which is what a TM is for, when you play a TM it will demonstrate the attack and then have your Pokémon use it, which causes you soul image (AKA Memory) to activate and have the attack activate the ability of using it, but how do you use attacks?" Brock said.

"Another Soul Image thing, so to use an attack you need to have a large amount emotion in your body, if it is anger the attack will be more fueled up and more powerful but it would take up more energy, if it is sadness the attack would be weaker because of too much sad soul image in your body but it would conserve more energy, if it is happiness or just plain normal the power would be average, but love is the most powerful of all these stages, it will create the ultimate attack and will be almost fatal to whoever it is aimed for, this stage is rare though, for many misuse its power and end up killing themselves, depending on your emotion the strength level will match it, so if you when you have a memory just think about it and then release it," Brock finished and left us gaping.

"Wow Brock, I never knew you were so informed," I said and Brock returned with a happy smile.

"So Misty, how are you getting along with your boyfriend?" Brock said suddenly having a subject change and he was grinning at Misty and then he motioned towards me.

Both of us turned red, "He's not my boyfriend, he's a boy and a friend but NOT a boyfriend!" Misty said.

Brock was setting up rocks around some sticks. "Yea, sure,"

That got Misty mad and then she fired a Flamethrower at Brock but he picked up some of the sticks and blocked it with them, setting them on fire.

"Heh heh, I knew you were going to do that," Brock said and put the sticks in the camp fire place.

"So you were saying that just to get me mad and use a Flamethrower?" Misty asked hopefully.

"Actually, I was telling the truth, but now it is even more obvious that you like Ash because of your reaction," Brock said and he started to laugh, but then Misty hit him with her mallet shutting him up instantly.

I started to giggle but Misty pointed her mallet at me.

"Listen here you; I'm not your boyfriend! I don't have any special feeling for you or anything," she told me.

"Whatever you say to make you feel better," I snickered and she responded with whacking me with her mallet, and it hurt, a lot, even when the pain wore off my head is still throbbing, ouch.

Misty turned to Pikachu who started to shake.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you," Misty said.

"Thank goodness," Pikachu said and he started to gather moss around the cave and make beds.

When Pikachu finished we all lay down in our beds and talked for a little while.

Pikachu fell asleep first, then Misty, then Brock.

But I couldn't fall asleep, I was still trying to get use to this sensitive Pikachu hearing, Pikachu was probably used to it, but alas, I wasn't.

I could every thunderbolt crack when it hit the ground, I could hear the wind howling, the rain thundering on the ground, I could even hear the trees burn to the ground.

I groaned, man I'm going to be very tired in the morning.

* * *

Pidgeot's POV

Why did I wander off from the flock I was traveling with?! Now thanks to my stupidity my flock is probably lost and I'm going to die of hunger and hyperthermia.

What if I get caught by the person who was taking away Pokémon?

It's very stupid to go out alone now, for Pokémon been disappearing for months, especially evolved forms for some reason, and I'm one of them…

Suddenly, everything turned cold. I mean colder than before. The trees were freezing all over, even the rain drops were freezing in mid air and then shattering on the ground, I could see icicles forming on my wings and beak.

It was becoming difficult to fly, and I could feel my body growing numb and my eyes being heavy, but I forced myself to stay awake, knowing that if I shut my eyes I was going to freeze to death.

Then everything became dim, I squinted my eyes to see that there was a shadow in front of me.

It looked like a cat Pokémon, two different kinds of wings, and all sorts of different things all over its body, and oh no, was that source of the disappearing Pokemon?! The shadow matched the interview completely, unless I was imaging it from all the numbness.

_"You're not imaging it," _The Shadow said, man, its voice made my feathers stand up, its voice, was terrible; it sounded so cold and cruel.

I started to shake, why did I wander off?! Why was I such an idiot?!

Then the shadow shot a redish black beam of light out of its red eyes.

When it hit me, it hurt more than anything I've experienced, even more when that Golem crushed me with Body Slam, it felt like I was being absorbed or something.

Then everything turned black.

* * *

Ash's (AKA Ashchu) POV

The sunlight leaked through my closed eyelids waking me up instantly.

_When did I fall asleep? _I asked myself mentally.

Suddenly, my stomach growled loudly, I mean VERY loudly, so loud that it woke Pikachu, Misty, and Brock up.

"AHHH! WHERES THE URSARANG?!" Brock cried.

It took a few minutes to calm everyone down. When everyone was fine we set out for food.

We were looking for hours, but every fruit tree been burnt by the storm.

"Hey you guys?" Misty called.

"Did you find food?" I said but Misty shook her head.

"No, but I found something pretty weird," we all rushed over there.

There was a symbol engraved on a rock, it looked like some kind of cat Pokémon with wings on its back.

"How did it get here?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know, maybe some branches scraped the rock leaving the symbol," I guessed.

"That's impossible, it looks like it was carved," Brock said.

So we just continued walking, looking at trees that were freezing to touch.

"This was a lightning storm! Not a snowstorm!" Misty said ruffling her feathers while staring at the frost covered trees.

"Isn't it a weird day," I said.

Well it was going to get even weirder when Brock pointed something out, "Hey, what's that?" he said pointed to the distance.

We looked over there, there was a figure in the sky and it was becoming larger and larger.

Then when it came into view it was a Staraptor, talons outstretched.

And then I realized it was heading towards _us_.

"You guys! DUCK!" I said and they obeyed, and Staraptor narrowly missed my head.

Staraptor wasn't giving up though; it shot towards me and slammed me to the ground.

_Why is everyone always aiming for me?_ I thought.

I felt the Staraptor grab me by the scruff and fly off.

"Ack! Misty! Brock! Pikachu!" I cried as I watched my friends grow smaller and smaller.

"Ash!" Misty yelled trying to catch up to the Staraptor.

Staraptor flew higher and higher and I wasn't able to breathe due to high altitude.

My vision was starting to turn foggy, and the last thing I saw was when I turned down and saw a bunch of clouds under me, then everything turned black.

* * *

Well I eventually came around, when I woke up I was on the cold ground and I was locked up.

_Now why would that Staraptor kidnap a random Pikachu?_ I asked myself and then I scratched my head.

Wait, my head… Darn! My hat wasn't there! It must've fallen off when Staraptor was flying! It could be anywhere now!

So I was locked up, my favorite hat was gone, and I didn't have any Pokémon and Misty, Brock and Pikachu weren't here.

I slumped to the ground and then I heard footsteps and voices.

The voices grew loud enough for me to hear, "Are you _sure_ about that?" a voice said.

"I'm positive, why else did that storm have that kind of energy in it?" a calm said.

"Well you better be…"

"Also, where is Deputy Pidgeot? I haven't seen him," the calm voice asked.

"Uh, well, y-you see," the first voice stuttered.

"What is it?"

I heard the first voice mumble something to the calm voice and the not calm anymore voice yelled in anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'KILLED BY THE STORM'!" he roared.

More mumbling.

"Well that's that! The person who caused it should pay!" not calm anymore voice howled and then there were more footsteps but they were getting louder.

A very scared looking Altaria flew in and a pissed looking Skarmory with some kind of anklet on his ankle.

"So, it was you wasn't it," Skarmory growled at me.

"Me for what?" I asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb at me! I _know _it was you! You're the reason why our dear deputy Pidgeot is dead!" Skarmory howled.

_What is this bird talking about?_ I thought.

Then two Swellow, one shiny and one normal walked in.

The Shiny unlocked the door and they both marched me out.

_What is going on? _I thought to myself.

They both led me up some spiral staircase and they opened a door and when I saw what was outside I forced myself to not gasp.

We were in a giant tower and it was floating in the sky! How is that even possible?

All you could see was clouds, and there was a fence thing around the top of the tower, but at one place there was a gap in the fence.

The two Swellow shoved me over there and then I realized that they were going to push me off! They were going to kill me!

But why though? Did they somehow figure out that I was a human? Maybe Pokémon here have a disgruntle about humans, but how could they find out? Did Pikachu tell someone? No, Pikachu would never do that, were we getting spied on?

I shook my head, no, I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

_"Don't play dumb at me! I know it was you! You're the reason why our dear deputy Pidgeot is dead!" _Skarmory's words echoed in my head, _you're the reason why our_ _dear deputy Pidgeot is dead_… I didn't kill anyone though, not when I was a human nor Pokémon.

Suddenly I was blindfolded, all I could see was darkness, and I felt a sudden shove in my back and I stumbled forward, another shove and my paws were right at the ledge, I braced myself for another shove when-

**MWAHAHA! CLIFFIE! Don't you get tired of me and my evil cliffhangers? You're going to see lots action next chapter so get ready! And I'm planning update dates for you guys so I don't leave you guys with nothing to look forward to!**

**Update Date: 7/5/2013, put this on your calendar!**

**Random Fact: My Fanfiction Sister Unicess has more reviews then me on her Fanfiction 'Following the Dream' but less Follows and Favorites then me, Ironic huh?**


	4. Chapter Four - PAF's Path

Chapter 4 Freefalling Without a Parachute

* * *

**Noxibus: Hey! What the heck are you doing in my house?**

**Brock: Who me?**

**Noxibus: Yeah you! You creepy, stalker, pervert! Get out of my house!**

**Brock: I'm just getting something**

**Noxibus: Fine, go get whatever it is, anyways, this was written on the 4****th**** of July and I'm too lazy to add onto it so don't yell at me about how it's shorter than usual!**

**Brock: Found it!**

**Noxibus: Ok, now go- Hey! Come back here with that Summer Magazine with girls with bikinis in it!**

**Brock: Wonderful, don't worry, I'll return when I finish it!**

**Disclaimer: Grr, I DON'T own Pokémon, now I shall tell you how much I hate this Disclaimer thing, it is- (As much as I would 'love' to continue the Author wants to keep this K+ rated with mild language and some violence) **

I was waiting for the final blow, but there wasn't one.

It was a dead quiet at first before screeches of fear shattered the silence.

I could feel that there wasn't anyone holding my paws behind my back anymore I fumbled blindly at the blind-fold freeing me from the darkness.

My eyes contracted and I turned to see all the birds looking skyward, their bodies paralyzed with fear.

I turned around, but I was too late to see what it was, for the thing that they were staring at fired a beam of energy at the tower.

The beam hit, and at contact the tower started to fall apart.

Many of the birds took flight, but the leader and the Altaria stayed behind.

"What about the Pikachu?" The Altaria asked the Skarmory.

"We leave him here," Skarmory snarled.

"W-what? No one deserves that! Not even the Pikachu!" Altaria stuttered.

Skarmory ignored Altaria, "Let's go, I don't want to be the prey for him (not referring to Ash, referring to the thing that attacked the tower)," and with that Skarmory turned and flew off and Altaria followed.

I looked back upwards but the thing that used Hyper Beam on the tower was gone.

But I had much more worries.

And the Hyper Beam even started a fire! And this was bad enough…

The fire traveled quickly because of the wind and it was heading my way.

"I guess there's no choice now," I whispered and I jumped, off the tower which was hundreds of feet above the ground.

Tears were flying out of my eyes because of the wind.

I saw the ground, I would've admired how beautiful the view was if I weren't going to die in a few seconds.

The ground came closer and closer, I shut my eyes waiting for the end.

But I fell into something, and very slowly I opened my eyes.

I saw the face of a Dragonite.

"You okay kid?" it said and I saw that I was in its arms.

I nodded, to stunned too speak.

"H-how did you? What? _Huh?_" I stammered.

Dragonite only smiled and he set me to the ground.

"Did you get him?" A voice said suddenly and I looked to see that there was a Typhlosion, and a Flareon. There was also a Purloin with a necklace, blue striped Growlithe, and a Meowth which all three of them seemed strongly familiar.

But the thing that got me was the Purloin's necklace;  
It had the same charm as Skarmory's anklet and the symbol on the rock.

I shook my head; I should ponder about that later.

"Yes, I got him, he was falling from the sky and I don't know where he came from!" Dragonite said.

"Okay, let's go," Flareon said (female apparently) and they started to walk forward, I guess I had to follow, which is what I did.

We were walking in silence until we stopped at a pool of water.

Dragonite bent down to the water, I assumed he was going to drink out of it.

But he didn't, instead, the Dragonite spoke to the ripples.

"Abra, could you bring us back?" he said.

There was a couple seconds before some ripples started to appear in the water.

_"As you wish," _A voice said apparently coming from the ripples.

I jumped backwards looking around wildly, everyone stared at me.

"You don't know what these are?" Typhlosion asked me frowning.

"You must not get out much, probably hiding from A- um, never mind," Flareon said.

"Flareon! A- I mean, _he_, is just a legend!" Typhlosion snapped at her (Flareon).

"It could be real! I mean, look at what has been happening since the last few months! Everyday we've been getting more terrible news about more Pokémon going missing, bodies littered all over the country, sudden temperature drops, more job requests, Pokémon Penitentiaries filled up, and more, and _more_ Mystery Dungeons!" Flareon snapped back.

_Mystery Dungeons? What the heck are those? And what did she say about sudden temperature drops?_ I pondered in my head.

"Quiet, I know it's been terrible now, but quit whining about it, we have a job to do," Dragonite said and then he turned to me.

"You see, these are what we call _Teleportation Ripples_," he explained pointing towards the ripples.

"We use Teleportation Ripples to teleport to places that are too far away to walk or fly, but we only can use them to go to places we already know,"

"Okay," I said nodding.

"Okay, let's go!" Flareon said before jumping into the ripples gracefully. And then she vanished

"Isn't it going to hurt?" The Growlithe spoke uncertainly, hmm, weird, I feel like I know that voice, but where?

"Not at all! These ripples are controlled by Psychic power!" Typhlosion said before jumping into the ripples, he too vanished. And that snapped me out of my thoughts.

Then Meowth jumped in and Growlithe was _suppose _to go after but he let out a squeal of fear and the Purloin groaned before shoving the poor Growlithe into the ripples with her following afterwards.

"Ok now, all you have to do is to jump in!" Dragonite said giving me a gentle nudge.

I took a deep breath before running and jumping into the water.

It felt ice cold when I jumped in but then I was suddenly flung out the second I jumped in, sort of like if you were able to walk through a mirror and come back out on the other side of the mirror.

When I looked up I wasn't in the same place as where I was.

I quickly got up and looked around, I was in some kind of building and when I looked behind me there was a pool of water.

"ASH!" Three loud voices yelled at me and I was tackled by one Pokémon and two that look like Pokémon.

I smiled and looked up at my three best friend's faces; Brock, Misty, and Pikachu, who was holding my beloved hat. He handed me my hat and I flipped it back on my head.

"Let me guess, it was you who sent Dragonite and his friends to save me huh?" I said.

Brock and Pikachu shook their heads and stared at Misty.

"She was _desperate_, she literally begged them, and they were passing-by too, and- OW!" Brock cried when Misty got out her infamous Mallet and brang it down on his head giving her looks from many Pokémon.

Misty was blushing furiously, it was easy to see it despite her orange feathers.

Luckily, Dragonite and his friends and Purloin, Growlithe, and Meowth came over and possibly saved Misty the Torchic from the embarrassment.

"So these are your friends?" Dragonite asked and I nodded.

"Yes, I knew them for a _long _time," I said.

"And your name is, Ash…" Dragonite said now frowning and he looked at Flareon and Typhlosion.

But then he shook his head muttered something and then turned back to me.

"So, where do you come from? I don't think you guys live here," Flareon asked curiously.

Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and I froze.

_Could we tell them? Will they believe us? I can't lie because Pokémon can sense lies better than humans. _I thought but then I nodded making up my decision.

"Some place far, far away," I said plainly, well that wasn't really a lie because we did come from some place far, far away.

"Err, ok," Flareon said.

I made a mental sigh of relief.

"Well, okay, we'll be outside and when you're done talking meet us out there," Typhlosion said and then they (with the other trio) walked out of the door.

"Good 'lie' Ash," Misty said.

"It wasn't really a lie Misty," I said.

* * *

**Brock: Hey babe, want to go out to a Romantic restaurant?**

**Me: NO! For many reasons, but here are the main ones; One, your WAY too old for me, and Two: You're a Pokémon, and I can't go out with Pokémon.**

**Brock: Please :( , -Puppy dog eyes-**

**Me: NO**

**Brock: Fine! I'll FORCE you to go out with me! –Starts to corner me-**

**Me: You'll never catch me alive! –runs off-**

**I decided to stop doing update dates because I'm always late on updating it because of birthdays, church, special occasions, vet appointments, and more stuff.**


	5. Chapter Five - Wondering

Chapter 5 Pokémon Asocial Federation

**Me: Doors locked, windows closed, every single crack covered, fireplace lit, yup that's everything!**

**Brock: -nips ankle-**

**Me: Ow! What was that! –looks down- oh, it was just you Brock**

**Me: Wait! BROCK?! HOW DID YOU GET IN!**

**Brock: You forgot to lock the doggy doors**

**Me: Dang it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, surprised?**

**NOTE: Look, I'm really sorry about a chapter mix up, I accidentally made the chapters one chapter ahead :(. But i fixed the problem but now you guys have one extra chapter.**

* * *

We finished talking and we walked outside too meet the others so we left.

When we took a step outside and I gasped, it was like a city!

There were houses (apparently the roofs were made by giant leaves), buildings, but the weirdest thing about it was that there were walls that were encircling the city.

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu didn't seem that surprised because they already been here.

"Okay, since you never been here before I guess we should give you a tour," Dragonite said.

We all nodded (including the other trio).

"Ok! Let's start with the closest," Dragonite started to look around but when he saw the closest building his eyes bulged.

"We shouldn't do this one," Typhlosion said.

"N-no, we should! After all, I did promise that we would go into the closeted building, which happened to be _this_ one," Dragonite said and we walked the grey and huge building.

When we walked in it there were many Magnamite, Lilipup (and its evolutions), Chansey, and Growlithe inside the building, the only Growlithe that stood out was the one with us.

We walked up to a reception counter with an Arcanine there.

"Good afternoon, did you bring any outlaws?" it spoke solemnly and it was staring at the smallest Pokémon in the group, us.

"Err, no, we're actually giving a tour," Flareon stated.

"Oh! Thank goodness! We have been getting more and more Pokémon here! We been forced to make the prisoners here have roommates, and trust me, they don't like that," Arcanine said with relief.

Dragonite nodded and a sudden light came out and was apparently scanning our bodies.

Arcanine nodded and looked at the computer that was on his desk.

"Hmm, you five are fine (Dragonite and his friends and Pikachu and Meowth), but you five, the scanner refuses to pick up readings on you guys!" Arcanine exclaimed.

I paled under my skin.

"But its fine, this computer is old anyways," Arcanine said and once again I made a mental sigh of relief.

"Okay, let's go then!" and Arcanine got up from his desk and put his paw on some scanner thing and opened the doors.

**((Let's just say they had a tour of Pokémon Penitentiary (Prison), I want to get to the more important things))**

"That was awesome!" Pikachu squealed with excitement.

"That was _scarring_," Growlithe moaned.

"Now that we got that over with let's go to Pokémon Central," Dragonite shuddered and we walked to some place.

In the direct heart of the city was a beautiful Ash Tree with many flowers around it.

"This is the main center-piece of our town," Typhlosion said.

We walked closer to the tree.

"Hey, there's something carved onto it," Misty stated.

I started to read it;

_The world is like the cluster of light_

_We can only see it the time of night_

_Despite they all look the same_

_ We think we tell apart from looks and name_

_But no matter what we are convinced for_

_Each of us individual can shine even more_

_If a star falls it will destroy the closest's soul_

_And it will continue on like a death toll_

_But just one life lost can bring back some_

_And thousands more just waiting to come_

"Strange poem," Brock said.

But my mind was somewhere else.

_But that's a poem mom use to tell me when I was in bed! How could she know about it when it came from all the way here?! Maybe it's just famous and even Pokémon know about it._

"Ok, let's continue our tour," Dragonite said interrupting my thoughts.

So we continued our sightseeing, Dragonite and his team showed us many more places.

First place we visited was Audino Infirmary where you go to if you get injured, so it's a hospital basically.

Next was Chansey Day-Care which was where younger Pokémon go to either because their parents are missing or if they're just normally there.

Then was Haunted Bank which was owned by a Misdreavus, Shuppet, and Murkrow. Misdreavus took care of the customers, Shuppet took care of putting and sorting the money in the bank and Murkrow took care of guarding, reading files, and doing the scans.

There was a scarf and hat shop even in the Pokémon world too! They had Smeargle there for making the designs, Caterpie and Wurmple for making the silk and sewing it together, Mawle and Scyther for cutting it, and Eevee and all of it's evolutions for bringing it to the shops where it was sold (which is worldwide so they have to use Abra Teleportation Place except Espeon then they go their separate ways when teleporting and bring them to the shops).

After that we went to Kelceon Wares, it was ran by two Kelceon, one green and one purple and they sold many items, they sold scarves and hats (which they got from the other place), weird blue orb things, apples, berries, some seeds, and TMs, they also had something in the back of the shop which looked like a DVD player, my guess is that's where they put the TMs into so people can learn them.

Also there was a storage, it was ran by a Ariados, strangely enough Misty was fine with the bug Pokémon, I think it was because she was a fire type now and she knew she could easily defeat them. Anyways, Ariados owned the storage, Ariados said that she (Ariados is female) kept all of the items that people stored on a web which was in the back of the shop, for each customer they each had a strand of the web to themselves for keeping the items on, but since the web was limited she only allowed up to a certain number of items to keep in her storage.

And finally we stopped at a huge board that was covered in sheets of paper.

"This is the job request board, as you can see, it is filled up," Dragonite said.

"Dragonite, did this break the record?" Flareon asked.

"It broke the record for most job requests ever, the old record was made thirty years ago when natural disasters kept happening continually, and it happened so much that it was like normal everyday thing," Dragonite said to Flareon.

"These pieces of paper, are called job requests, friends of a Pokémon that is in need such as trapped inside a dungeon which the friend, or what we call the client can't go inside due to type advantage will fill out a paper, putting the dungeon the friend's friend is trapped inside, the difficulty, the person the team needs to rescue, and the reward," Dragonite took a breath but Typhlosion decided to continue it for him.

"Sometimes the client doesn't know where its friend is, we call those _Stolen Ones_," Typhlosion said.

"S-stolen ones?" Growlithe asked.

"Yes, Stolen Ones, we call them that because many of these 'Stolen Ones' always disappear at night, we don't know who takes them away but when we investigate it usually looks like they left with a struggle, there are five stages of that, A5 means they left without struggle, A4 means very little, such as just toppled over stuff and ripped a little depending on where the victim was at, A3 means medium like stuff are torn up, A2 means possible of some blood, and A1 is the place they were at is literally almost torn apart, and a large amount of blood…" Typhlosion, Flareon, and Dragonite shuddered at the thought of A1 stage.

"Unfortunately for us, our first investigation job request was an A1, I'm never going to get that out of my head, den all torn up, plants are dead, and the water was all r-" but Flareon was cut off from Dragonite.

"Now, now, let's not get it stuck inside their heads!" Dragonite said quickly.

Dragonite turned back to us, "There are also five types of job requests too, there are item ones where you have to find a certain item and bring it to the client which are extremely easy, outlaw requests which aren't here but inside the Pokémon Penitentiary, Missing Pokémon are the most common, Escort ones are hard for you have to escort the client to a certain Pokémon, and Investigation job requests which Typhlosion already explained," Dragonite said.

"But what are, Mystery Dungeons?" I blurted out without thinking.

Dragonite, Flareon, and Typhlosion's jaw dropped.

"You really must've stayed inside the house! _Everyone_ knows about Mystery Dungeons!" Flareon gasped.

"No one can really explain them, all of those job requests happen inside Mystery Dungeons," Typhlosion said.

"Mystery Dungeons are places that are impossible to draw a map for, no matter how many times you go inside there the lay out always changes, there are wild Pokémon inside there, Pokémon that aren't born with the intelligence like us, they will attack you wildly, but it is possible to befriend them, but I'll get to that later,"

"Okay," Misty said nodding.

"And that's that! And look how much time already passed, it's already almost dark, and we shouldn't be out in the night…" Dragonite stated.

"Do you guys have a place to stay?" Flareon said worriedly.

_That's right! We don't have anywhere to live!_ I thought.

"If you don't you could stay with us," Typhlosion said kindly.

"No no! It's fine!" I said quickly I already had a mental vision of them giving up their beds just for us.

"Um, if you say so," Dragonite said and he pointed towards a large building which was in the front.

"That's where Federation Teams stay, you could sign up tomorrow," Dragonite said but we he turned to leave he got an idea.

"In the front entrance there is a huge building, you should go visit there," he said and then he and his team bid farewell and left.

"I found the building!" a voice said suddenly and it turned out Growlithe, Meowth, and Purloin were already there.

We quickly rushed over there and Brock knocked because everyone else was too scared to do so.

There were footsteps and a Chikorita opened the door.

When she saw us her face lit up.

"Visitors!" She cried.

Before we could say anything she ushered us inside.

"I haven't had visitor in _ages_! What kind of training would you like? Water? Fire? Grass, my specialty?" She said eagerly.

"Err, we were actually looking for a place to stay," Brock started.

"That's okay, I'm fine with anyone! I don't care if it's overcrowded here, more the merrier anyways," Chikorita said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I guess I got to excited to introduce myself, my name is Flora," Chikorita now know as Flora said.

Brock, Misty, and I stared at each other and nodded; none of the Pokémon here are human and know us so we thought it would be fine.

"I'm Brock,"

"Misty,"

"Ash,"

"Pikachu,"

The other's (Growlithe, Purloin, and Meowth) eyes bulged when they heard our names.

"Ok, what about you guys?" Flora said and turned to the trio.

They did the exact thing like us, looked at each other and nodded.

"Jessie" The Purloin spoke confidently; my heart skipped a beat when she said her name.

"J-James," Unlike Jessie, he was nervous.

"Meowth!" Meowth said.

My mouth was hanging open and when I realized that I quickly shut it.

"Weird names for a Pokémon, anyways I'll be right back," Flora said and she left to another room.

It was a deadly silence for a while until Brock broke it.

"So you followed us all the way to the Pokémon world didn't you?" Brock said.

"Actually we didn't have a choice," Meowth said.

"We did though, we had the choice to follow the twerps and we decided to so we got sucked up by the light," James said but Jessie responded with whacking him with a paper fan.

"Shut it," she said.

For the first time I noticed the necklace she had around her neck, it had the same charm as the symbol on the rock and the one on Skarmory's anklet.

Misty saw it too, but she only recognized from the rock but she was still curious.

"Where did you get that necklace Jessie?" she asked.

Jessie froze at the word of her necklace.

"None of your business Chicken," she snapped and possibly colder than usual.

"Who are you calling chicken?!" Misty snapped back.

Flora walked in.

"Okay, your room is ready- what is going on?!" Flora said noticing Jessie's and Misty's eyes.

They both scowled at each other and turned away.

"Um, ok? Anyways like I said, your room is ready!" and Flora led us to a room.

It had some straw beds in it.

"I know it's a little messy but it was the best I could do," Flora said sadly.

"No, no! It's fine!" I said quickly.

* * *

I was in my straw bed, thinking about everything.

How I somehow became a Pokémon, same with all my friends too (including Team Rocket).

How Pokémon have their own cities too.

How they rule everything here.

How would my mom react if she saw me…

Wait! My mom? I promised her that I would go back home after I beat the Unova League, Iris and Cilan left so I traveled alone until I met up with Brock and Misty, and when I was on Route 1 with them it all happened.

Two large shadows, sudden burst of light, and me waking up as a Pokémon was all I could remember.

I continued to think about our world; the human world.

_I wonder how everyone is doing. Do they miss me?_

I picked up my hat and looked at it, my only item left from the world I belong in.

I put the hat down and slumped back into the hay bed.

_I just hope, I can get back home_

And with that I fell asleep

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is rather scattered, I can't concentrate because I just got my teeth pulled :(**


	6. Chapter Six - Just Good and Bad Luck

**Disclaimer: **

**Pokémon = Pokémon**

**Fanfiction = Mine**

**Flora = Unicess**

**Enjoy~!**

**NOTE: Some of you may of already read this due to the chapter mix-up so you can just skip this one if you already read it. But I did change somethings in it.**

"So what was it you wanted to show us?" Brock asked Flora.

"Hold on! We're almost there!" Flora said.

After a few more minutes of walking up stairs house we suddenly stopped at a wall.

Flora used her Razor Leaf and made it carve a pattern that looked like a circle with a star inside of it into the wall.

The cut pattern glowed green before the walls started to move backwards revealing a doorway which led to; more stairs.

This time we walked downwards though and we finally reached the bottom.

At the bottom was a cave entrance.

"This, is a Mystery Dungeon!" Flora said.

"I thought Mystery Dungeons weren't inside houses," Brock believed.

"That's what I thought too but when I was practicing my Razor Leaf it carved that pattern and I was able to get down here!"

Meowth looked even closer into the cave.

"But there are twelve different entrances!" he said.

"_Exactly_! I suspect this place was a dojo a long time ago, and I think that each path leads to a certain type," Flora responded.

"But how are we suppose to tell which type it is?" Pikachu asked.

"I have no idea," Flora said.

"So, why did you bring us down here?" I asked but I automatically regretted it.

"To do some training!" Flora replied happily.

"_What?!_" We all screamed (except Meowth and Pikachu).

"Of course! You're all Pokémon aren't you?" Flora squealed with excitement and we all face-faltered.

"Have you ever been inside these caves?" James asked timidly.

"Err, no, but you guys are going to be the testers!" And Flora shoved us all into the middle cave entrance.

"Have fun!" She cried and suddenly something that sounded like a boulder closed the entrance behind us.

"Great now we're trapped in here!" Misty retorted.

"It's pitch black!"

"Something's near me,"

"Tats me James"

"OW! Someone stepped on my tail! Whoever did that is going to get it!"

"Sorry Jessie," I said.

"So it was you Twerp! You're so going to get it when I get my hands, I mean paws on you!"

Suddenly there was a small yelp of pain and it came from Brock.

"Something attacked me!" Brock snarled.

It struck again, this time it hit Pikachu.

When it hit Pikachu it suddenly stopped.

Pikachu used a Thunderbolt to light up the area, and we saw the thing that attacked us was a Dratini, and it was paralyzed because of Pikachu's Static.

We all attacked it, Brock and Pikachu in the lead, and knocked it unconscious.

Meowth inspected it.

"This Dratini was really young, almost like it just hatched, that must mean there's a Dragonite nest nearby," Meowth said.

"That's why it didn't do that much damage?" Brock asked.

Meowth nodded.

"If there is a nest nearby we should be careful, you don't want to fight a full-grown parent Dragonite," I said.

We all nodded.

I noticed while we were walking there were torches on the stone walls

"We're probably going to die inside here; even though there is light we don't know where to do!" James cried.

We came to dead end.

"Another dead end!" Misty growled.

Suddenly, everything because dim and there was light, the light made the dead end transparent and there was a hole behind all of the rock wall.

Then everything was normal again.

_That, was weird, it been a while but it happened again!_ I thought.

"Ash? Is something wrong?" Brock asked.

But Pikachu recognized the look on my face "What was it this time?" he asked eagerly

"There is another cave entrance behind this wall," I said. Misty and Brock had no idea what me and Pikachu were talking about.

"How are we supposed to get back there?" James asked, oblivious as ever.

"Attack it of course!" Jessie said and slammed her body onto the cave wall.

James, Meowth, me, Pikachu and eventually Misty and Brock joined in.

Soon we were able to get the huge wall to collapse, revealing the hole behind it.

"You were right?" Misty said surprised.

I ignored her and we continued on.

We fought a few more Pokémon (Bagon, Dratini, one Dragonair, and a Swablu) and there was a rumbling noise.

"What was that?" Misty asked quietly.

We rounded the corner and we saw; a Dragonite sleeping around her nest.

"Everyone be quiet, you don't want to fight that beast," Meowth said shushing us.

We all walked silently, and when we were very close to her James tripped over a rock and fell over causing a thump which echoed on the cave walls.

Dragonite's eyes opened and they narrowed when she was us.

Automatically, she thought we were trying to hurt her children and she flew at us in an incredible speed.

She struck me because I was the closest and threw me to the ground.

Then Dragonite slashed Jessie and threw her to the cave wall.

Jessie wasn't knocked out luckily and I got up quickly.

Pikachu used a Thunderbolt on Dragonite which hit her but dodged it.

Misty used an Ember but missed due to her not being use to using it.

James also used an Ember but it hit Dragonite's wing and burned it, which grounded the dragon.

Pikachu quickly used a Thunderbolt again and it hit Dragonite.

_Man how do you use Thunderbolt? How was I able to do it back at the lake? _I thought.

I remember Brock telling us about IQ and that stuff and thought about it.

_Well he said it was from IQ but I'm a human! I don't know if a human-turned Pokémon can use attacks!_

Instead, I jumped up and kicked the Dragonite in the face, and I learned Hi-Jump Kick by the looks of it, but that was just stuff that a human could do.

Since my kick made Dragonite trip Jessie took that as an opportunity and bit down on Dragonite's arm, so she learned Bite too.

Dragonite got up and prepared to use a Hyper Beam but Brock ran and hit her right in the chest, causing him to learn Take-Down I think because he looked like he took some damage.

Misty started to Peck her continuously and Meowth was scratching Dragonite all over.

Soon Dragonite couldn't take that much more and fell to the ground.

We took that chance and ran pass the fallen Pokémon.

And we saw light.

We ran straight to it and fell to the ground in relief.

We finally escaped that Mystery Dungeon.

"You guys made it!" a familiar voice cried and I looked up to see the beaming face of Flora.

I knew that Flora made us go through that painful dungeon, but if she didn't do that we couldn't have learned our new moves.

"Flora?" I said.

"Yes?" she responded

"T-thank you," I said before resting my head onto the ground.

After a few minutes of just laying on the ground we finally recovered enough to get up and walk back to our room.

"Flora, what do you plan on doing with those dungeons?" I asked.

"I'm planning on making this place a Training Dojo, I think a very long time ago this place was one because of the Mystery Dungeons, so I put a sign up and sent out many advertisements, but, so far no one came except for you guys, but I guess I should wait longer," Flora sighed.

"Maybe you should advertise around the Federation Building," I suggested.

Flora's eyes lit up, "That's actually a great idea!" she cried and then she rushed out of the house with colorful papers on her back.

I chuckled softly and then I walked inside of our room, and everyone was celebrating over the defeat of Dragonite.

"Did you see the look on Dragonite's face when I hit her in the stomach?" Brock joked and we were all laughing.

After when we got too tired to party more we all collapsed into our straw beds.

"Meowth?" I asked.

"Yea Twerp?" Meowth replied, I guess they were still sticking to twerp.

"How did civilized Dragonite and his team find you guys anyways?" I asked.

"When we were walking around we saw some huge floating Tower in the sky, then we met his team and they said they were looking for it, we decided to guide them to the tower," Meowth said.

"Oh, ok," I said.

Brock turned to me.

"Hey Ash? How did you know that there was a opening behind the wall?" he asked.

I stared, _How am I going to explain it? _I said, it was very complex **((Or at least to him and he thinks its complex because he can be dense))**.

"Some kind of light showed me," I replied.

"Weird, maybe it has to do with you turning from human into Pokemon," Misty said speaking up.

"W-what do you mean by 'human'?" a voice said and right in the doorway, all pale and somewhat angry now, was Flora the Chikorita.

**Me: Dun dun dun! Evil cliffie got you again! And it looks like Flora found out about their little secret! Also I know how I posted two chapters in a day, but I'm trying to make up for the two week Hiatus.**

**Brock: All thank to you for deciding to make Flora figure out about it.**

**Me: No, it is all your fault! You were the one who decided to ask Ash about the weird light!**

**Brock: … Still your fault.**

**Me: Admit it is your fault already, anyways, please leave review! I'm beating Unicess for having more Follows and Favorites but she's beating me for having more reviews! Don't be afraid to leave an OC also, here is the OC character form: (just copy and paste it)**

Name:

Gender:

Type of Pokémon:

Moves:

Ability:

Other:

**Me: If you want to leave an OC Team you have to make your own form thing.**

**Brock: That's all for today! See you next time!**

**Me: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Brock: It was my turn to put a sentence on!**

**Me: I'M THE ONE WHO MADE THIS STORY SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO CONTROL EVERYTHING! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY I EVEN DECIDED TO MAKE YOU A SHINY HERDIER!**

**Brock: Ekk! –Runs away-**

**Me: Come back here! –screen shuts off-**


End file.
